kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akane Akatsuki
Akane Akatsuki (暁アカネ Akatsuki Akane) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. She master of the fire elemental attacks to burn and destroy her foes. Her normal attacks are average but she makes use of powerful spells for her combat. Role in Game Aruto Arc During Chapter 5-A in Story Mode, Akane appears as Alice User and appearing anywhere in the battlefield. Every 3 minutes elapse; Akane casts firewall everywhere in the map randomly which blocks the way that prevents access the shortcuts or alternate routes. The firewalls will disappear if the player defeats Akane. Kasumi Arc Introduced in the beginning of Chapter 4, Akane Akatsuki as Alice User after completing The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice; which she kills nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. During Chapter 4 (Flame Trick) in Story Mode, Akane appears again as Alice User to aides Kasumi as the source of elemental’s power. She knows about the power of the Divine Stones which scattered all over the world and Kasumi must find them before taking to Shidai to unleash the full potential of the elements. Character Information Appearance Akane is a young girl of 15 years old which has very long, spiky blonde hair with ahoge on top on her head and gold eyes. In her Alice royal outfit, she wears a white, yellow and orange dress with brown belt on her waist, an orange cape tied by a long red ribbon with a large red jewel in the center on her cape, a pair of white gloves and brown boots. Personality Akane is very calm, little serious and resorts of violence. She is a terrible sense of direction as in her normal life. Akane should actually be fighting in the Anderson user world. Apparently, Akane hates Alice and wanted to make Alices (Alice users) "pretty" by burning them. The reason why she hates Alice is because in the past, a young lady taught Akane about Alice. However, that same lady was having a relationship with Akane's father. Akane's father then left Akane's real mother, or her birth mother. In Kasumi Arc, Akane got a new character personality in the game. She stills the same as Aruto Arc was, she trusts Kasumi to fulfill her justice, thus making a new magic tricks to express her feelings to revive Akane’s happiness after her sadness have been experienced in her past. Quotes *"Are you ready?" *"How this!" *"Burn!" *"Get out!" *"Enough!" *"Fire!" *"Burn, Firewall!" *"Now you make me laugh! (Laugh)" *"Drown in flames! (Laugh)" *"I’ll set a blazing!" *"Solar flame!" *"You shall be burned!" *"Hotter than the sun!" *"Alice ignition!" *"This is the end of the world with flames!" *"Begone!" *"Burn! Everything must burn!" *"Victory is a beauty of flames." *"Impressive." *"I can’t ruin my beauty like me." *"Shall we finish this?" *"Are you a True Warrior?" *"Kasumi Nakagawa's magic is without equal on the battlefield!" *"My beauty flames are almost dying... I have to fall back now..." *"Urrgh... my beauty... extinguished..." Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: INT (Magical ATK) Movesets Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset (Close range) , , , , ,: Horizontal swing, two staff swings, vertical swing, then twirl and does a horizontal swing hard that launches the enemy away at last hit. , : Akane spins around and creates a fire blast that causes an explosion around her, pushing all enemies back clearing the way. Also Akane has a EX Attack 2; she points her bladed staff in front to create a continuous large line of flaming explosions over 5 meter range in front of her. The flame last for 5 seconds before disappears. , : Akane hits the enemy in the air with an upward swing, then teleport into the air with flames and does a aerial horizontal swing that inflicts damage and cause burn. Grounded foes are knocked away from the hit of Akane's EX attack via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Akane swings with her bladed staff repeatedly, slowly advancing with each hit. Stuns the enemies at last hit. , , , : Firewall attack; Akane impales her bladed staff on the ground, she summons pillars of fire around themselves to launches enemies. The skill protects the user by knocking back enemies and damaging them. It can also apply Burn status. Also Akane has a EX Attack 1; she spins her bladed staff upwards to create a large flaming tornado around her over 3 meter AoE that inflict damage, spiral knocks and juggles the enemies up into the air, and cause burn. Direction, : Akane dashes forward with spinning staff in said direction up to 7 meters. inflict damage and spiral knocks the enemy away from her. Sweep Upper (during dash): Akane slides in front and sweep the enemies slightly up into the air. (Long range) (Tap/Hold-able): Akane fires a flame bolt. * Tapping the button to shoot a flame bolts up to 4 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , ), each one at a different shooting swings. * Hold the button for 1.5 seconds to charge then released, fires a five-way flame bolts in a cone shape pattern. , : Akane shoots an orb of fire the pierces enemies and explodes, dealing damage and also apply Burn status. , , : Akane shoots a flamethrower in front, stuns the enemies when they hit by a flame and also apply Burn status. , , , : Akane summons a Flame Bird which flies to the front of her. Attacked enemies will get burn and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset (Close range) , , , , , : A three staff swings of air combo, and a short range fireball. , : Akane jumps, then slams into the ground with her staff creating a shockwave of flames upward, Inflicting multiple hits, launches all enemies upward and damages them. , , : Akane rolls and swing the air juggled enemies down to the ground that causes ground bounce, launches other ground enemies upward and damages them. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): After two swing air combo, Akane follows up with a fury four swing air combo. , , , , : After three swing air combo, Akane summons a numerous fireballs around her to spiral knock the air juggled enemies away from her. It can also apply Burn status. (Long range) * (Tap/Hold-able): Akane fires a flame bolt while in midair, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. Tapping the to alter the shooting stance with different aerial shooting stances by swing her staff up 4 times and can be followed up a Aerial Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , ). * Hold the button on any specified shooting stance for 1.5 seconds to charge then released, fires a five-way flame bolts in a cone shape pattern, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , , : Akane does a midair long range version of C2. , , , : Akane shoots a rainfall of fireballs, dealing damage and also apply Burn status. , , , , : Akane does a midair long range version of C4. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Counter shot with a fireball. While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Counter attack with firewall. Launch the enemies into the air. Other function , : Double jump R1: Lock-on the enemy. Tap to change the Lock-on target. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Fireball: Hold the skill for three seconds to charge and release the explosion. Attacking while loading won't cancel it, but will release the spell with half the power being dealt. Akane’s fireball can be released by pressing the following buttons: * : Fires a regular fireball, moderate fireball range up to 10 meters. * : Fires a burst fireball that spits into smaller fireballs in fan shaped pattern, a short range fireball range up to 5 meters. * : Fires a Musou Attack version of fireball, a long range up to 20 meters long, an unblockable attack and huge explosion on impact which inflicts massive damage to enemies and inflicts spiraling knockdown on them. K.Oed enemies from Musou Attack Fireball’s explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. It consumes all MP. This function required when Akane Akatsuki is LV 20. (This skill This skill is learned from the start of Akane Akatsuki's level). *MP cost: 500 (regular fireball/split fireball), all of MP regardless of remaining MP (Musou Attack fireball) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (regular fireball/split fireball), 60 seconds (Musou Attack fireball) Spiral Flame Akane shoots 6 streams of flamethrower-like flames in a wide spread spiral formation in front of her that deal multiple hits, damage to the area it hits and causes burn for enemies. Each flame stream passes through all the enemies until it disappears when Akane stops. (This skill requires Akane Akatsuki is Level 10). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Tornado Flame: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Akane stands on the ground, rise up her staff and summon a fire tornado to enemies in front. Press and hold the button to increase the size of the flame tornado. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, she expands her flame tornado and explodes afterward. When the enemies are hit by the tornado flame, tornadoes that launch enemies into the air for a while will be created. (This skill requires Akane Akatsuki is Level 20). During her Storm Rush Tornado Flame, she can turn left or right via Analog Stick, but she can’t move forward while casting. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 900 *Cooldown: 18 seconds Dragon's Fire Breath: (Must Be Charged) Akane fires a huge beam of flame and huge explodes when hit something or max range, when the enemies are hit by a laser beam of flame, the explosion that inflicts heavy damage, multiple hits and launches enemies away from the explosion. Akane can move while charging her skill attack but she must charge it to max to use this or else the skill attack will fail and will have to recharge (failing charging Dragon's Fire Breath doesn't consumes MP unless by charging successfully). (This skill requires Akane Akatsuki is Level 30). *MP cost: 2000 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Phoenix Explosion: Akane shoots a stronger version of long ranged C4 move. Huge explosion when reach the max range will inflict large splash explosion damage and launches enemies who caught on the explosion. (This skill requires Akane Akatsuki is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 25 seconds Musou Attacks (Dragon Spiral Flame) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Akane does a stronger version of Spiral Flame. Huge explosion afterwards and launches enemies who caught on the explosion. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Akane Akatsuki’s Level. , (Circling Flames): Launches a barrage of twirling hits enveloped in flames, ending the attack with a rising circular strike. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Akane Akatsuki is Level 10 along with Giga Fireball and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Giga Fireball) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Akane swings furiously with her staff up to 10 times and she swings outward then sweeping forward a larger fireball. Huge explosion when reach the large fireball’s max range will inflict large splash explosion damage and launches enemies who caught on the explosion. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Akane Akatsuki is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Flame Swallow) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Akane spins her staff a circle in front to summon a fire dragon to devour the enemies and burn them. Attacked enemies will get burn and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Akane Akatsuki is Level 50 along with Flame Road and is usable with the R1 button. (Flame Road) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Dragon Spiral Flame): Akane sets her staff on fire and sits on it, riding it forward for some seconds leaving a trail of fire that deals damage and has a chance of inflicting Burn ailment. After few seconds, several explosions on its trail and launches enemies who caught on the explosion. During her Musou Attack, the path of trajectory can be controlled via directional buttons or analog stick and she is invincible throughout her Huge AoE Musou Attack. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Akane Akatsuki is Level 40. (Fiery Vortex) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Flame Road): Akane gathers a burst of fiery wind energy and impales her staff to the ground to summoning a vortex of pure, solar flare energy to burn enemies and causing the entire area filled with massive firestorm explosion. Akane is invincible while her channel this Musou Attack. Burns the enemies for random percentage (ranging from 40%, 60% or 70% damage) about last about as long as holding the button last longer up to 15 second. Inflict multiple hits several times, heavy damage and spiral launches/juggle the enemies into a great height in the sky after hit. K.Oed enemies from Fiery Vortex’s explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Akane Akatsuki is Level 50. Burst Attack (Eternal Blaze) (Burst Mode required and instead of Fiery Vortex): Akane does a flaming shockwave to burn the enemies and stun then with flames. Then she charges the burst of flaming energy to sets her staff on fire and she gracefully swings weapon around multiple times at blinding speed. Then she swings her enemies furiously with her staff up to numerous times by twirling dash attack with his weapon imbued with fire as well as the inclusion of a few additional swipes. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she does a super version of Fiery Vortex by rise up her staff that creates a massive firestorm explosion. multiple hits several times, damage and spiral launches the enemies into a great height in the sky after hit. K.Oed enemies from Burst Attack’s explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Akane Akatsuki is Level 50. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Akane Akatsuki is the Alice of flame magic and has arguably one of the trickier movesets to work with due to the "Battle Range Combat" type character. She can create walls of flames, explosive balls, flame trails and more as she takes ultimate control of the battlefield. Akane Akatsuki has the disadvantage of lower health rate, she more than compensate with her ultimate damage (and her normal movesets are limited by a C4 type character). When she comes to depleting enemies' HP as quickly as possible with a decently gear Akane Akatsuki has no equal on the battlefield. She also has a crowd wiping attacks such as Spiral Flame or Dragon Spiral Flame respectively. Akane's Ultimate Musou Attack "Fiery Vortex" is extremely lethal and nearly K.O. most stronger enemies like officers and bosses. However, the startup of "Fiery Vortex" is very high delay and only used for combo starters, making Akane most damaging character in the game. On the downside, she has a weak defense stat and can easily be overrun by crowds if the player is not careful especially higher difficulties than Normal. Another downside, she has below Strength rate and poor Stun Resist rate like Kisa, leaving her vulnerable to any kind of attacks such as enemies with C3 move that stuns Akane or enemy officers' skill attacks with stun move that stuns Akane. Some enemies with higher stun rate with C3 could hit Akane will cause a stunned for 8 seconds (by twirl around a bit and stay in her place in a dazed position) leaving her unable to move and she gets hit again while she stunned, she will knock her off of her feet and put her into an air hit/juggle state when hit. To counter this, the player must increase the stun resist rate by equipping a armors and accessories with higher Vitality rating. Weapons Unlock requirements Active from beginning of the game in Free Mode (However, as the player plays Akane Akatsuki in Story Mode in Kasumi Arc, the player must clear Stage 2). Trivia *Akane Akatsuki made her debut from episode 4 only in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *In Eikyuu Alice Rondo, her personality is seemly lazy and poor sense of direction as her normal life. Akane should actually be fighting in the Anderson user world. In Eikyū Alice Musou, her personality is the same with a resort of violence to burn her riots mercilessly. **Thus Akane's personality is loosely similar to Fate Testarossa's from Lyrical Nanoha series including her voice actor. *Akane Akatsuki's movesets are nearly similar to Kasumi Nakagawa's mixed with Zhou Yu's movesets from Dynasty Warriors. However all of her movesets, skill attacks and Super Attacks are fire element. *Akane's fourth weapon and Burst Attack's name comes from the song Eternal Blaze who sang by Nana Mizuki who also voices of Akane Akatsuki. **The name Eternal Blaze was used as the opening theme of the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's (魔法少女リリカルなのはA's) anime series as well as her voice acting of Fate Testarossa. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kasumi Side Characters Category:Alice Users Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters